Under The Mistletoe
by blackshadow878
Summary: The Rikkai regulars are having a Christmas party and they all bring guests. What if Sanada brought his close friend Laila and they were caught under the Mistletoe? R&R! SanadaXOC! rated K  One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo my readers. This is a one-shot that you probably already have read before or have seen around, but I just couldn't resist the temptation of typing this up for you lovely readers and future reviewers. Please read on~!**

_Laila's POV_

I sat in a house that was pretty busy. There were many people around, mingling and having fun with their animated chat and banter. It was a party. And I happened to be invited by Sanada Genichirou. It was a simple party though, one that celebrated the upcoming jolly holiday called Christmas. And the party was held and none other than Yukimura Seiichi's house.

I sighed a little, shifting around on the couch that I sat on beside Sanada. I really didn't want to get involved in the others chat which was mainly about their tennis competitions that they had won lately. Or about their 'girls' that were with them. I just didn't like that. And not to mention the girls talk about how much make-up they use or how to do their hair. I just wasn't like that. Basically, while every other girl my age was concerned about their make-up or hair I was usually around just under a tree reading a book. I was naturally silent, which was why Sanada and I were great friends. We didn't need to talk to be noticed.

I closed my eyes, leaning back a little, feeling the soft couch through my t-shirt. Yep. You heard right. I was at a party in a casual pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with sneakers while all the other girls around me were wearing dresses with heals. But what did I care? I didn't was the answer.

I didn't open my eyes. I was tired. I was hungry. And I was thirsty. But I could never voice that out because of the way I usually was. I was nervous to even say a word to Yukimura even though I knew he would be nice about it. It was the girls who wouldn't be nice. I was always being teased by them because of what I wore. I was uncomfortable around them, fidgeting a little every time they looked at me. That was expected of me with them around. I just couldn't believe that the tennis regulars would ever consider being friends with them. But what did I know? Not much on friends I can tell you that.

Finally, getting fed up with not saying anything, I stood, watching as all the girls glares were set on me. I only smirked at them, sticking my tongue out at them before walking out of the room and over to the kitchen. I was good friends with Yukimura and the team so I knew where a lot of things were. I just grabbed a cup and filled it with water, downing it down and relishing in the cold sensation that passed over my hoarse throat.

I sighed in relief, putting the cup into the sink before walking out and back towards the living room. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone near the living room. I yelped a little in silent surprise as I fell backwards but was caught by the person who I had bumped into. It was Sanada with his stoic face on.

"S-Sanada?" I stammered. He didn't say anything, just straightened me out and let go of me. I blushed at my stupidity and looked down, thinking about what I should say. Should I saw thank you? Should I just drop the matter? Or should I just not say anything?

Before I could choose, I was brought out of my ravine by a snicker in the living room. I raised my head confused and looked past Sanada to see Yukimura trying to control his laughter. In fact, the whole living room was a bustle of people trying not to laugh. Well the regulars were. The guests weren't.

"Nani?" I asked in confusion. They all pointed to above Sanada and I. We both looked up to see a green little plant with red berries dotting it and my eyes widened at that. I gulped. We had been caught under the mistletoe. And _that_ was not a good thing.

'_Oh no…'_ I thought in desperation. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I could never kiss Sanada no matter the circumstance. I mean I liked him and this could really ruin our relationship.

I looked at the stoic person before me to see him looking at Yukimura with a glare.

"Genichirou, it's a rule." Yukimura scolded the stoic boy. Sanada just glared some more before turning back to me with a guarded expression that I couldn't read. I sighed. There was no way around this was there? I could only guess not because next thing I knew was that Sanada's face was close to mine. I closed my eyes momentarily and then felt his warm lips on mine for a second and then they were gone. I blushed a deep scarlet and looked at him face to see his guard was still up. Some things will never change with Sanada will they?

**Okay~! Please review~! And have a Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year. I'll see you guys after the holidays~!  
*puri~ **


	2. AN

**I was wondering, would you like me to make this into a story about after the Christmas party? Or should I just leave it the way it is as a one-shot? Please leave your reviews for me by pushing that little blue button that says "Review". Arigato~!**


End file.
